


How It Starts

by laurenkinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year of college is a go, but Dean's dad wants to know if there's a significant other in the picture.  Cas has to stand in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually posted on Ao3, and I am extremely nervous! Any constructive criticism and/or kudos would be much appreciated! Thank you so much!

“No, Dad, school is fine.  Really, it is.  I’ve uh, I’ve made a lot of friends,” is the first thing Cas hears from the guy sitting on a nearby bench.  “A what?”  There’s a pause.  “Yeah, I’m…talking to a guy.”  Another pause.  “No, Jesus, he probably doesn’t want to talk right now.  He’s in the bathroom anyway.”  

Cas glances up from his homework and takes a quick peek at the other guy.  He’s sitting two benches away, his head in one hand, looking tired and slightly panic-stricken.  It’s obvious what is happening:  the guy’s dad must be drilling him about having a significant other.  Cas smiles and looks back down; he is anticipating a similar call from his mother shortly.  With the first week of freshman year knocked out, he knows the family will be wanting details about his grades, professors, and any girls he may or may not be interested in.

“Dad, I don’t know, he’s just in the bathroom.”  The conversation is becoming more heated.  Another quick glance up and Cas realizes what’s going to happen.  He’s the only one nearby.  The guy looks up too and they make eye contact.  _Shit, shit, shit._

“Uh, hang on Dad.  I think he’s coming out.”  Cas quickly starts to gather his belongings but suddenly the guy is next to him.  The phone is still on the other bench.

“Hey man, I need your help,” the guy pleads.  “My dad is on the phone with me, and I totally lied and said I had a boyfriend, but I don’t.  Please, please help me.  I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise, just talk to him.”

Cas doesn’t have a chance to say anything before the guy jumps up, grabs his phone, and shoves it into Cas’ hand.

“Uh, h-hello?”  Cas realizes how awkward he sounds, but he supposes it will just make it sound like the first nervous encounter with a new boyfriend’s father.

“So you’re the young man my Dean has been talking to?” the voice at the other end of the line growls.  Cas knows there is fear in his eyes, and that the other guy -Dean- must have noticed, because Dean waves his hands and nods frantically, mouthing ‘it’s okay.’  It doesn’t settle Cas’ nerves.

“Yes, sir?” Cas replies.

“Well listen, I don’t want any mess going on between the two of you, you hear me?  Dean needs to focus on his grades so he can stay in that program of his.  But I’m sure you know all about it.  Don’t distract him, and don’t let him pull you into his schemes.  They always get him into shitloads of trouble, and I can’t afford for him to get kicked out of that school.  You understand, son?”

Cas nods, then realizes Dean’s father can’t see him, and quickly answers with, “Oh, yes sir.”  

“Good, now give the phone back to my boy.”  Cas removes the phone from his ear and hastily shoves it back at Dean, then gathers his belongings and heads for the dorms.  Studying outdoors is lame anyway.  

“Hey, man, I never got your name!”  Dean runs up behind Cas, causing him to drop his books.  Cas groans and bends over to pick them up.

“My name is Cas,” he responds, if a little snappy, looking up.

“Cas.  I’m sorry, man,” Dean says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck then bending over to help.  “My dad, he’s a pretty hard guy to get along with.  Thanks for taking the hit.”

Cas grunts, then straightens up and takes the rest of his books from Dean.  There’s an awkward moment of silence between the two of them, and then Dean clears his throat.

“So yeah, whatever I can do to make that up to you, just name it.  Within reason,” he offers.  Cas narrows his eyes at Dean, thinking.  Then, suddenly, he knows exactly how Dean will pay him back.

“Actually, my mom should be calling any minute now,” Cas says.  “I know she’s going to wonder if I’ve got a significant other, or even made any friends.  You can do me the exact same favor.  I think that’s within reason.”

“Oh, yeah.  Sure, man,” Dean agrees.

“Oh, and Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“My mom?  She’s tougher than your dad is by a long shot.”

Dean grins.  “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
